The White Fairy God
by HeroFairy5927
Summary: This is the story of a young man who joins a mighty guild and fights along side it's greatest members. A story about the White Godslayer
1. The Meeting

In a small town in the kingdom of Foire were three members of the mighty Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu the Dragonslayer, Lucy the Celestial Wizard and Happy the exceed. "Bleh no more riding a train make the world stop spinning." Natsu complains in a neusius tone. "Geez talk about pathetic Natsu you need to get of over that motion sicknesses." Happy lectured. "Don't worry it will only take a day for the train to get fixed and then it's back to Magnolia." Lucy said in a positive attitude. "I'd wouldn't be so peachy we failedour last job, that would've payed, your rent." Natsu pointed out. "Don't remind me." Lucy says in discourage. They walked around the town and notice that everyone there was staring at them with a look of horror in their eyes. "Do you get the feeling that your being feared?" Natsu asks.

"No kinding they look like their afraid of us." Lucy said. "Raaaah." Happy jumping out in surprise of two little girls. "AAAAAHHH" The girls screamed and ran.

"That was totally uncalled for, Cat!" Lucy screamed

"Hahahahaha, man that was priceless nice one Happy." Natsu laughed. "Grow up you guys." Lucy moaned. They reach the hotel and walk towards the receptionist. "Welcome to the sleep giants how may I-(Notices their guild marks)Ah wizards please don't hurt me I'll give a room for free, just don't cause any trouble." The reseptionist freaking out. "What no wait we are wizards but we're not here to hurt you." Lucy explained. "Geez way to be jerk Lucy." Natsu said. "Aye." Happy agreed. "Watch it you two." Lucy threatened. "What ever you say just don't hurt me." The reseptionist quivered in fear. "Geez what's your deal?" Natsu asked. "We don't trust wizards especially wizards like the White God." The reseptionist explained. "Who?" The trio asked. "The White God he's the wizard who terrorizing our town, ever since he showed up he's been acting like he owns the place many tried to stop him but he's too strong, trust me he's worse than the dark guild that used to run the town and he wiped them in one fles swop." The reseptionist explained.

Natsu clinched his fist and said. "A wizard like him, who would terrorize people instead of helping them, really pisses me off." "Where can I find him?" Natsu asked in a rage. "He was last seen entering city hall." Said the reseptionist. Later at city hall "Don't lie to me I saw some wizards in town and thier from an guild, and you remember what I said about calling for help." A young man said in threatening tone. "I swear on my mother's grave I haven't called help well not not this time." The mayor trembled. "Then why the hell are there guild wizards in town." The young man said. "I don't know." The mayor said. "HEY YOU ARE THE WHITE GOD WHO'S BEEN CAUSING TROUBLE IN THIS TOWN." Natsu screamed busting through the office door. "In the flesh." The young man said. Natsu saw the White God and saw an 19 year old young man with brown hair and eyes wearing a grey hoodie and a leather jacket, with ripped jeans and boots. "I expected someone older when the reseptionist told us about him." Lucy said. "Aye he looks nothing like how I imagined him." Happy said. "Doesn't matter I'm going to pound your face." Natsu said. "Ah you got fire good I love fire." Said the White God. "White God Light Fist" Natsu takes the hit to the face.

Crash (Natsu landing in the lobby)

"You'll pay for that jerk open gate of the lion, Leo" Lucy chanted.

"Missed me gorgeous?" Loke asked. "Oo a Celestial Wizard interesting never fought a spirit before, guess I can scartch that off my bucket list." White God said. "Take him down Loke." Lucy said.

"Sure thing Regulas Impact" Loke attacked.

White takes the hit. "Oh yeah." Lucy celebrates. "Woah this is awesome." Lucy confused "Huh?" White God inhales Regulas light "That light was delicious." White God said.

Lucy, Happy, and Loke: D: "Nobody sucker punchs me." Natsu said. "White God Song." The breath attack hits Natsu making land on a bar outside city hall. "Natsu" Lucy ran. "You okay buddy?"Happy asks. "I'll be fine but I know what he his." Natsu Said. "So you know what I am don't you." White God said. "Yeah your a Godslayer I dealt with your kind before." Natsu said. "Really? Well I bet haven't faced a White Godslayer." This how the story begins of how the greatest guild ever gained the White Godslayer.


	2. Natsu vs The White God

As


End file.
